hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (2012)
Peter Benjamin Parker, better known as Spider-Man, is an incarnation of Spider-Man from Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man films. Early Life Biography How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended In the opening, Peter Parker is at the Oscorp laboratory, but finds several spiders all over him. He screams as he tries to get the spiders off. After the title sequence, Peter is confronted by Uncle Ben, who tries to explain "With great power comes great responsibility" in a different phrasing. Peter realizes what Uncle Ben was trying to say, but Aunt May walks in and demands eggs. In another scene, Peter as Spider-Man has just saved a father and his son from a car. The father asks Spider-Man if he is going to save the other cars, but Spider-Man refuses, saying that he is really busy. During another scene, Spider-Man web-slings across several cranes, remarking how lucky it is, but his web-shooters run out, and he plummets to his death. After another skip, Captain George Stacy makes Peter promise to "leave Gwen out of this." However, Peter soon breaks the promise, to Gwen's shock. At the Super Café, Superman and Batman roast Spider-Man for breaking promises and point out that Spider-Man could have used the Lizard formula on Captain Stacy. As Spider-Man laments this turn of events, Superman notes that things could be worse, but his symbiote-influenced Tobey Maguire counterpart struts down the street. During the credits, Spider-Man thanks the viewers for watching, but is interrupted by Maguire's Spider-Man, who whines about not being in the café. Alternate HISHE Spider-Man is confronted by the Lizard, who taunts him for not having parents or an uncle. Spider-Man then retorts that he has a girlfriend and an aunt, and insults the Lizard before Captain Stacy arrives and shoots the Lizard. How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended Spider-Man meets up with Harry Osborn, who wants his blood. Spider-Man is against the notion, but Harry clarifies that he is going to have a scientist mix Spider-Man's blood into a serum. When Spider-Man agrees, Harry recognizes him as Peter due to his voice. While being attacked by Electro to the beat of "Itsy-Bitsy Spider," Spider-Man convinces Electro to go into the dubstep business. Electro agrees and becomes famous. In a final scene, Spider-Man attempts to rescue Gwen, but accidentally kills her. Anguished and beginning to lose his sanity, he goes to the Super Café and threatens Superman to turn back time to save Gwen, or else he'll shoot Batman in the head. Superman attempts to dissuade Spider-Man, but Spider-Man forces Superman to do it. In the revised timeline, Gwen is alive and joins Spider-Man at the Super Café, much to Spider-Man's joy as Batman realizes Superman turned back time to save her. During the credits, Spider-Man joins the Marvel Cinematic Universe in time for Avengers 3. How Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Should Have Ended Spider-Man arrives at the Shredder's tower, trying to intercept the Lizard's own tower. He and the TMNT compare their own story beats. How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended Spider-Man and his Tobey Maguire counterpart confront their MCU counterpart at the Super Café, informing the MCU Spider-Man that he replaced them. How The Venom Trailer Should Have Ended During the credits, Spider-Man arrives and explains that he's available for ''Venom ''since his MCU counterpart died. Venom growls that he will burn the bridge when he gets to it, but when Spider-Man corrects him, Venom clarifies that he did mean "burn." How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended How Spider-Man: Far From Home Should Have Ended Allies * Uncle Ben * Aunt May (Sally Field) * Superman * Batman * Gwen Stacy * Captain George Stacy * Harry Osborn / Green Goblin (Dane DeHaan) (formerly) * Curt Connors / Lizard (formerly) * Spider-Man * Spider-Man (Homecoming) * James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil Enemies * Curt Connors / Lizard * Harry Osborn / Green Goblin (Dane DeHaan) * Max Dillon/Electro * Eddie Brock / Venom Appearances * How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended * How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended * How Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Should Have Ended * How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended * How Venom Trailer Should Have Ended Gallery Amazing-spider-man-how-it-should-have-ended.jpg|Peter prior to the spider bite. MV5BNTE0NzI5MGItOTljZi00ZGZjLWIxMGYtODc3YTNhMTcyMWQwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjg2MTMyNTM@. V1 .jpg Superman, Spider-Man (2012) and Batman.jpg|Spider-Man in "How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended" Category:Characters Category:Heroes